


Connected by the Stars

by RedSpaceGay



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders, vld - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gay, LDR, Long disance relationship, M/M, Multi, Stars, connected by stars, klance, the stars connect us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpaceGay/pseuds/RedSpaceGay
Summary: Keith Kogane was content with being alone with his older brother. That was ideal for him. His friend thought otherwise and pretty much forced him into a chat site online. Well now here he was. Stuck talking to some flirtatious boy who had the same love and interest for space. What was this feeling in his chest? Love? Pfft you can't fall in love over a screen, right?





	

A breathless sigh left pale lips, bare feet padded gently along the chilled oak flooring. The two bedroom apartment felt much bigger than it actually was, during the night. Desolate and cold, it mirrored who was the current occupant of the small home. Outside, the luminescent lights of Seoul spilled through the cracks of the blinds. Nightlife seemed to be in full swing in the city below. Cars cruising down the street, people walking through the frigid winter air, trying to either get home or maybe they had a social life and were out to meet a lover or patch of friends. All that is known is we can see the pea-sized population moving as swiftly as they could down the road.

Another breath came from the shivering form of a boy no older than seventeen. Pale hands dragged along the wall to find the square of plastic which held a series of switches. Fingers finding their desired destination, they switched on the heater, causing air to start to flow upward into the home, in hopes of warming the occupant. Feet lead their owner to the couch. Soon the icey appendages were tucked beneath his rear as he grasped the laptop,sitting on the edge of the couch and tugged it onto his lap.

Opening the lid, he shielded his eyes from the oncoming barrage of light. Slowly turning his head, he blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the source of light as fingers quickly typed in the password to access his things.

Tired stormy eyes watched the screen for a moment trying to remember what exactly he was supposed to look up. His friend had told him of a website where you could meet and talk to people around the world. It reminded him of a bullshit chat website people usually used until they were scammed or catfished. Laughable really, he was laughable as he typed in the title of the website. _‘Volchat.com’_ how entertaining. It sounded like a child’s website if he were to be honest. But he supposed that added to the charm of the site.

A low and tired groan had resonated in the back of his throat as he looked at the layout. It's not that it was unappealing to the eye it just seemed to expect you to know English. There wasn't even an obvious option to change the main language. This would be an…..interesting experience to say the least. English wasn't the boy’s first language, not even his second but his third.

Using the directional pad he scrolled and clicked the button that read _‘Sign up it's free friends!’_ Typing his information was easy enough, it didn't even require an email confirmation. The website was still in the beta if he was translating properly at least he hoped he was, because seriously fuck the entire English language.  
Eyes scanned and read whatever pop ups the website had caused giving him a mini tutorial. The website seemed easy enough to navigate. So he didn't expect to have too much difficulty or at least he hoped. Fingers tapped at the keys gently, not really pushing them, but just a thinking tap. He had to come up with a nickname.

Well fuck, why did this always seem to be the hardest part of any profile. Name and then “nickname” or well URL so people could find his profile easier. Though he doubted that anyone would really be looking up his URL and it shouldn't matter as much as it did to him. But even the thought of making a mistake in anyone's eyes really made his skin crawl to the point it was bothersome. He had to be careful that he didn't come off as an edgy twelve year old or as some poetic narcissist. Finally settling on something he almost regretted it. _‘RedSpaceGay’_ that sounded dumb but he supposed he had no other choice now. There wasn't an option to go back and change it. Yikes.

The rest of the information was easy to fill out. Name? _‘Keith Kogane-Shirogane’_ yeah that was a long ass last name but he was damn well proud of it. He had been orphaned at a young age from one of nature's disasters. His godparents had taken him in and adopted him without issue and gave him the option to keep his last name. He decided to take both. Out of respect for both families.

He was 17, so age was easy and he just flat out put _‘Aliens & Juice boxes’_ there wasn't much else to put that could describe himself. The picture he used as his avatar was even a picture of him in a black shirt, a green alien on the left side of the chest and he was just sucking away at a juice box looking away. Takashi had taken the picture while they were out for an afternoon and had stopped to get lunch. Takashi was weird like that, always taking pictures and hanging up pictures and things he made. He was like a proud dad even though he was his older brother. As dumb as Keith found it, it couldn't help but warm his little heart and make him feel remembered. It gave him someone to work for and to make proud. His motivation.

Finally the profile was set up and looked somewhat acceptable. But this was also just a trial run. Just a try. He wasn't sure if he would stay dedicated to this website. He was really just trying the website for his friend like he promised but he never promised to stay committed.

Opening a new chat he sighed and looked at the need for a title. What the fuck was this website and it's WANT of giving him so many decisions. He wasn't made for all of this. But regardless he just typed in what he was interested in. _‘Aliens & Space.’_ Quite the eye catcher if you asked him. And then what happened really shocked him.

Okay no not really. Nothing. Nothing happened and that's what he was expecting. He waited a few minutes, eventually laying across the couch, waiting. Still nothing.

Getting up he left for the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a juice packet from the box he had stored away in there to keep the precious drink nice and chill. Then it happened, actually causing him to jump and almost choke on the cherry drink.

A soft ping. It just come out of nowhere like a damned jumpscare in one of those shitty American movies he heard his friend always blathering about. He blinked trying to realize someone had actually responded to his topic. Well shit.


End file.
